Nowadays, electronic locks are used for controlling access to a variety of objects, such as buildings, rooms and vehicles. One type of electronic locks is based on radio frequency (RF) technology, by means of which an RF connection may be established between an access device, e.g. an electronic key, and an electronic circuit within a lock, in order to execute an authorization and unlocking procedure. For example, a popular type of RF technology is the so-called near field communication (NFC) technology. In general, NFC refers to a set of standards for smart phones and similar devices to establish radio communication with each other by touching them together or by bringing them into close proximity of each other, usually no more than a few centimeters.
However, currently available NFC-enabled locks, e.g. hotel room door locks, typically require the integration of an NFC reader device into a lock or a door. In this case, the NFC reader constantly pulls for an access device, e.g. a contactless smart card used as a key replacement, which causes a quick drowning of the battery. Furthermore, the smart card which replaces the key has to be programmed via an NFC interface by a system operator and its settings cannot be changed remotely.